


A Songweaver's tale

by madbard



Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbard/pseuds/madbard
Summary: A random (likely short) Aion fic, a product of boredom.About a Songweaver's adventures as a new Daeva.





	1. Prolouge

A new face had just teleported into Pandaemonium. The short Muse clad in simple brown cloth armour glanced around in awe as she stood in Vifrost Bridge for the first time. She took a step toward a city guard and two other Templar guards immediately came rushing forward to stop the stranger. Heimdall, the Head City Guard ordered them to stand down.

"Munin told me you were coming. Let me welcome you to Pandaemonium," he gestured to the cobbled, picturesque scene in front of them. Heimdall escorted the soon-to-ascend Muse to the Great Temple where the ceremony will be held and informed Balder of the Muse's arrival.

The High Priest commenced the Ascension ceremony, brunette Muse marched down the aisle, head held high despite the disgruntled whispers of some who were there to witness the ceremony.

Balder gave a formal speech, inducting the newcomer to the world of the Daevas. Spreading her wings, then swiftly landing in a bow, the now-Songweaver takes her place amongst the Ascended. The ceremony concludes, and the High Priest then directs her to the Muse Preceptor to receive a Harp as a congratulatory gift on her Ascension.

"Honoured to meet you, I'm the new Songweaver, Placida Wu."

___ ___ ___ ___ Later, the same day ___ ___ ___ ___

Athanaric had just left the Shadow Court and was walking by Pandaemonium Plaza when a familiar face caught his eye. He recognised the brunette as the recently ascended Daeva.

"Songweaver," he murmured. Placida looked up at the Templar, gave a slight bow before trying to step around the tall man. Athanaric was keen on recruiting new Daevas for his Legion, most of the older ones are either already in Legions or lone wolves anyway. "Our legion, Monochrome, is looking to increase our numbers, I'd like to extend an invitation to you to join us. We have Songweavers who could mentor you, and you'd gain some allies as well."

Placida replied that she would think about it and would make an application to join them through the Legion Administration Office if she wanted to. While the Songweaver was not particularly enthralled by the idea of a Legion, she did not think there would be any harm in trying one out and perhaps gaining some new friends and allies.

Feeling tired from the day's events, Placida made a quick tour around Pandaemonium before returning to her studio in Pernon. She decided to call it a day and rest up for a brand new day of adventures tomorrow.


	2. Control Altgard, Delete Revolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lepharists.

The frosty lands of Altgard was a new sight to Placida. For new Daevas, Altgard was usually the first city that they were summoned to, to begin their Daeva journey. Either Balder had told them to get a taste of Daeva life by starting out there, or the Brigade General of Altgard city would summon them to do menial tasks. By now it seems to be an unofficial rite of passage for just-ascended Daevas to take on these quests that no other Daevas would do. Altgard, in its usual state, is barren and silent. New Daevas would roam Altgard until they felt ready to move on to new challenges and left the quaint place. Of course, some residents stay in Altgard permanently, Brigade General Suthran and... Lepharists. 

And that was the songweaver’s first task; cleaning up the cold lakes of Altgard. That is to rid Altgard lake of Lepharists revolutionaries. The Lepharists were easily recognisable by their red uniforms which were especially outstanding against the pure white snow and clear ice. They gather and set up makeshift camps along the perimeters of Altgard Fortress, just beyond the icy lake. 

Placida spotted a group of Lepharists exactly where Meiyer told her they would be. Taking this opportunity to get a taste of aerial battles, she fluttered her new wings close enough to the mini camp. She didn’t hesitate and concentrated her power on taking down the Lepharists one by one. Placida hovering in the air didn’t make the fight very fair for the Lepharists who had to have their feet planted firmly on the ground, but she thought that a 4 versus 1 wasn’t very reasonable to her either. 

A simple task but it lifted Placida’s mood, being able to use her Daeva skills and cleaning up those pesky red-clothes outside the Fortress. She reported her duty complete to Meiyer before going to stock up on her potions at the Trade Broker. Whilst making her way around the Fortress, Placida hears something about the Heart of Impetusium. 

So she makes her journey South.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't realised it'd been 1 and a half years since I upload the first chapter to this. And so, I'm reviving it now.  
> I do realise it's a chapter as short as my tank's patience when it came to replenishing his mana in Infinity Shard but ey. I swear on Siel I'm trying.


End file.
